The following documents, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, are believed to represent the current state of the art:    U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,798; 4,214,020; 4,238,306; 4,238,307; 4,246,092; 4,477,634; 4,517,353; 4,584,103; 4,604,204; 4,659,474; 4,690,765; 4,690,766; 4,704,324; 4,720,345; 4,753,725; 4,767,645; 4,778,596; 4,833,014; 4,889,636; 4,894,159; 4,911,844; 4,952,220; 5,024,765; 5,028,337; 5,032,282; 5,039,421; 5,049,282; 5,057,197; 5,067,970; 5,087,338; 5,116,511; 5,151,182; 5,152,901; 5,158,683; 5,205,934; 5,265,734; 5,272,657; 5,282,971; 5,304,307; 5,310,486; 5,430,099; 5,458,781; 5,476,591; 5,547,579; 5,587,083; 5,597,863; 5,599,506; 5,733,431; 5,858,240; 5,945,000; 5,961,833; 6,086,764; 6,132,804; 6,156,186; 6,159,370; 6,165,344; 6,355,175; 6,536,605; 6,733,653; 6,827,856; 6,835,295; 6,843,917; 7,077,953 and 7,138,058. U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2003/0089619; 2007/0125198; 2008/0000809; 2008/0069748 and 2009/0101583.    European Patent Nos. 0 422 506 and 0 574 957.    Published PCT Application Nos. WO 94/27711, 95/30471, 99/23263, 99/40996, 00/50341, and 03/35934.    “The Chemistry of the Cyano Group”, F. C. Schaefer ed. Z. Rappoport, Interscience, New York, chapter 6, p. 239-305, (1970).    “The Chemistry of Amidoximes and Related Compounds”, F. Eloy and R. Lenaers, Chem. Rev., 62, p. 155, (1962). H. Schonhorn and J. P. Luongo, J. Adhesion Sci. Technol., Vol. 3, N4, pp. 227-290, (1989).    A. Taguet, B. Ameduri and B. Boutevin, J. Adv. Polym. Sci., 184, p. 127-211 (2005). The Solution Diffusion Model: A Review, J. G. Wijmans, R. W. Baker, J. Membrane Science, 1995, vol. 107, pp. 1-21.    Platt et al., J. Membrane Science 239 (2004) 91-103.    A. Warshawsky et al., J. of Polymer Sci., Part A: Polymer Chemistry, Vol. 28, p. 2885, pp 3303-3315(1990).    A. Noshay and L. M. Robertson, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., Vol. 20, p. 1885 (1976).    M. D. Guiver, O. Kutowy and J. W. A. Simon, Polymer, 30, p. 1137 (1989).    Quing Shi et al. J. of Membrane Sci., 319, p. 271 (2008).    “Handbook of Industrial Membranes”, K. Scott, Elsevier Publishers, section 2.1, pp. 187-269.    “Basic principles of membrane technology”, M. Mulder, pp. 465-473 (1996).    “Membranes for industrial wastewater recovery and reuse”, Simon Judd & Bruce Jefferson (eds), Elsevier, Chapter 2 (2003) Applied Surface Science, 253, Issue 14, 2007, pp. 6052-6059, You-Yi Xu et al.